


The Things We Can't Fix - podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Series: yeehaw AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: A podfic of Inky's fic 'The Things We Can't Fix' based on buffshiro's yeehaw au."A gift for @buffshiro, who really pours their heart & soul into this stuff and does it at no expense to us. Inspired by their call for angst on twitter. Wanted to write a little special something about healthy boundaries, respect for one other, and warm resolutions. Thank you for the yeehaw AU, tofu!!"





	The Things We Can't Fix - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts), [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Things We Can't Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570399) by [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/pseuds/Inky). 



> I love this AU so much!  
> As a side note, I have the weirdest fucking accent. I live in Texas, but I live in a city and so I ended up with this weird halfway accent. Individual words are either drawled or over enunciated, and it changes depending on how comfortable I am. I've been told it sounds like I'm faking it, but I'm not. That't just what I sound like. *shrug*

Here is a link you youtube. It's the only place I can find that will let me host large files without paying.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXJIBSqjwzw&t=294s

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have any feedback on the audio or voice acting, I would love to hear it! If you have any feedback on the fic itself, please leave it over on the original posting. If you have any comments on the AU, you can find everything over on twitter at @buffshiro. 
> 
> If you want to come talk Voltron with me, I'm on Tumbler at theawkwardturtleduck, and twitter @kingturtleduck.


End file.
